L'invitation
by Mariie21
Summary: OS/ En sixième année Harry invite Luna à la soirée de Noël de Slughorn, c'est l'occasion pour la jeune fille de se sentir vraiment importante et de voir qu'elle possède de vrais amis...


Bonjour à tous,

Ceci est un OS sur Luna Lovegood. Dans Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, Harry invite Luna à la soirée de Slughorn; cette dernière en profite pour réfléchir à sa condition à Poudlard et aux amis qu'elle s'est fait l'année précédente.

N'hésitez surtout pas à donner votre avis, ça me fera plaisir :)

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**L'invitation**

_«** -**__Ca te plairait de m'accompagner à la fête que donne Slughorn, ce soir ?_

_**-**__La fête de Slughorn ? Avec toi ?_

_**-**__Oui. On est censé amener des invités, alors j'ai pensé que tu aimerais peut être ... je veux dire ... je veux dire en amis, tu comprends ? Mais si tu ne veux pas ..._

_**-**__Au contraire, ça me plairait beaucoup d'y aller avec toi en amie. Personne ne m'a encore demandé de l'accompagner à une soirée en amie ! »_

Luna était aux anges. Harry Potter venait de l'inviter à une fête ! C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'on l'invitait quelque part. Un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, elle gambadait véritablement dans les couloirs du château, le cœur en joie, sans se soucier des regards incrédules que les autres élèves de Poudlard lui lançaient. Elle était accoutumée à ce genre de réaction.

D'habitude, les gens avaient tendance à faire comme si elle n'était pas digne d'intérêt voire carrément folle à lier. Au début, cela l'avait blessée de voir que personne ne s'intéressait à elle, qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis mais il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps avant de s'apercevoir qu'il vaut mieux être seule que mal accompagnée.

La seule qui avait pris la peine de la connaître avant de la juger était Ginny Weasley et à ce jour c'était devenue une véritable amie. Elle savait bien que les gens ne croyaient pas en l'existence du Ronflak Cornu ou des Joncheruines, mais au moins la petite rouquine ne la regardait pas comme s'il fallait l'interner d'urgence à Ste Mangouste. Avec elle, la jeune serdaigle pouvait parler de tout et de rien, et surtout elle avait l'impression d'être véritablement écoutée.

Jamais Ginny n'avait tentée de la convaincre que ses idées étaient saugrenues et totalement invraisemblables, la jeune femme se contentait de sourire en disant qu'elle aimerait bien voir un Ronflak un de ces jours. C'était un vrai cadeau de partager une amitié avec Ginny, elle était à la fois douce et compréhensive et surtout – ce qui tenait vraiment à cœur à Luna – elle la défendait envers et contre tous et défiait quiconque se moquait de la Serdaigle.

L'année passée, Luna avait rejoint l'Armée de Dumbledore menée par Harry. Elle y avait passé les meilleurs moments de sa scolarité, avait énormément progressé en sortilèges et surtout elle avait vraiment eu l'impression d'avoir des amis. Luna avait accompagné le Trio, Neville et Ginny au Ministère de la Magie et avait pris part à la bataille comme l'une des leurs. Harry l'avait protégée comme une véritable amie et aujourd'hui, il venait de l'inviter à la fête de Slughorn.

Elle marchait vers la salle commune des Serdaigle, se demandant vaguement ce qu'elle allait pouvoir porter pour la soirée. Elle s'arrêta devant la statue qui marquait l'entrée de la salle attendant l'inévitable énigme afin de pouvoir pénétrer dans la tour. La statue s'anima et ouvrit la bouche :

« _Dès que l'on me nomme je n'existe plus. Qui suis-je ?_ »

Luna se tapotait la bouche avec un doigt, réfléchissant à la question. Quelque chose qui n'existerait plus sitôt qu'on l'aurait nommé… Elle prenait son temps, ne voulant pas se tromper sur la réponse sinon elle devrait attendre qu'un autre élève arrive et elle avait besoin de se préparer pour la soirée. Dans le couloir, les bruits du château semblaient lointains, c'était bien. Luna avait besoin de calme pour se concentrer. De calme et de silence… La jeune femme frappa dans ses mains en souriant.

-Le silence ?! demanda-t-elle

-Bien raisonné ! répondit la statue en lui ouvrant le passage vers la salle commune

Entrant dans la salle commune, Luna se remémora la première fois qu'elle était venue ici. Elle se souvint l'émerveillement devant les hauts plafonds et les grandes fenêtres qui surplombaient le parc de Poudlard. La salle était aérée et agréable pour quiconque venait en ces lieux, les premières années étaient toujours ébahis en découvrant leur salle commune, et même après cinq ans passés en ces lieux, Luna était encore sous le charme.

Elle monta à son dortoir et se posta devant son armoire. Aucune de ses camarades de chambrée n'était encore remontée et c'était très bien comme cela. La jeune fille n'aurait pas à essuyer les regards et les remarques acerbes sur son excentricité. Luna ne comprenait pas vraiment où était le problème de vouloir un peu se démarquer des autres, elle mettait toujours ce qui lui plaisait à elle. L'important n'était-il pas de se plaire à soi-même avant de plaire aux autres ? Elle était habituée aux moqueries incessantes de ses camarades ainsi qu'aux parties de cache-cache géantes qu'ils lui organisaient à la fin de l'année pour qu'elle puisse récupérer les affaires qu'ils lui avaient dérobé.

Mais ce soir, pour une fois, Luna voulait se faire jolie. Elle souhaitait être belle pour qu'Harry ne soit pas trop embarrassé par elle, il avait déjà été très gentil en l'invitant à se joindre à lui. Elle ouvrit son armoire et y farfouilla pendant de longues minutes avant de dénicher une robe toute sertie de paillettes argentées qui faisaient ressortir ses grands yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds.

Elle ôta sa robe noire d'école et enfila celle-ci. En se tournant vers le miroir, elle esquissa un nouveau sourire, le résultat n'était pas trop mal. De toute façon, c'était ce qu'elle possédait de plus sobre. Afin de ne pas trop masquer sa personnalité, Luna attrapa une paire de boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis. Elle se passa même un vrai coup de brosse dans la tignasse pour qu'elle retombe de façon ordonnée autour de son visage, elle agrémenta le tout d'un serre-tête argenté qu'elle glissa sur ses cheveux.

Luna virevolta sur elle-même et se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir, elle pencha la tête sur le côté, son père avait raison : elle ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère et cela ne lui déplaisait vraiment pas. Sa mère avait été une grande sorcière en son temps, mais ses expériences avait été poussées trop loin et une erreur de manipulation lui avait fait perdre la vie. Mais ce soir, le temps n'était pas aux lamentations mais à la bonne humeur. Luna comptait bien en profiter. Lançant un dernier sourire à son miroir qui lui souhaita une bonne soirée, elle se dirigea vers la porte et descendit vers le lieu de la fête.

Harry l'attendait vêtu d'une robe de soirée noire aux allures de smoking moldu. Le visage de la serdaigle s'illumina tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers lui. Il se retourna et ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant Luna :

-Tu es … très jolie Luna.

-Merci Harry. Je te trouve très élégant.

Le jeune homme tendit le bras et elle s'y accrocha avec plaisir. Elle sentait qu'elle allait se souvenir de cette soirée toute sa vie comme la soirée où elle avait enfin senti qu'elle avait réellement des amis. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Harry avant d'entrer dans la salle et lui sourit :

-Merci de m'avoir invitée en amie…

_The End._


End file.
